


Spiralling out of Control

by Junliet



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Crack, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, They're safe I promise, Underage Drinking, halloween fic, it's not bad tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 13:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junliet/pseuds/Junliet
Summary: Something that most of the skating world could agree on was that Stephane Lambiel threw the best parties.





	Spiralling out of Control

**Author's Note:**

> Yes yes I know it's not halloween anymore. Yes, this is a day late. Sorry. But I'd written most of this so I kind of really wanted to post it this year. It's basically someone is jealous that they're not invited to a party. I hope you enjoy this xx
> 
> For reference, these are the costumes:  
Yuzuru: Harley Quinn  
Javier: The Joker  
Shoma: A Devil  
Jason: An Angel  
Boyang: Spiderman  
Nathan: Captain America  
Evgenia: Morticia  
Wakaba: Corpse Bride  
Jun: A panda  
Matteo: A Ghostbuster  
Keiji: Cooper (Twin Peaks)  
Nam and Keegan: Cowboys  
Conrad: Vampire  
Joseph: Zombie  
Alina: Black Swan  
Vincent: 404 error shirt: costume not found  
Stephane: Red cat costume  
Deniss: Skeleton  
Rika, Kaori, and Satoko: Power Puff Girls

Something that most of the skating world could agree on was that Stephane Lambiel threw the best parties.

_Come for the boos, stay for the booze_

_You are invited to Spooky Lambiel’s Halloween party. Wear your best costume; there is a prize for my favourite one or my favourite couple’s costume. Anyone over sixteen is allowed to drink alcohol, Papa Lambiel will be checking! Bringing your own booze is fine, but keep any illegal drugs out of here; we are athletes after all. You’re welcome to stay the night because we have plenty of space. If you want to add a plus one, please message me first, and RSVP if you’re coming._

_Spooky Lambiel_

Halloween was always fun. It was extra fun for the skaters to let a little loose and dress up, like they might for an exhibition skate. Shoma, Yuzuru, Jason, and Javier all opened their letters at the same time when Shoma was visiting his boyfriend and Javier was training the novices as Yuzuru and Jason were both training.

“We need to have the best couple’s costume!” Shoma shook Jason’s shoulders. “Best couple’s costume! We have to win!”

“You won’t,” Yuzuru skated to a stop before he took his water bottle from his boyfriend with a light kiss to the cheek, “because we’ll win.”

Jason raised an eyebrow at the pair with a smile. “Oh yeah? Why don’t we make things more interesting with a little skating challenge?”

Yuzuru lowered his water bottle. “I’m listening.”

“Do I get no say in this?” Javier folded his arms. “Come on Yuzu. We can win the costume competition without—”

“Done!” Yuzuru shoved his water bottle into his boyfriend’s hands. “Quad sal.”

Jason handed his own to Shoma with a smirk. “From a three-turn entry. And you have to do it, not Javi.”

Yuzu nodded, reaching for his bag to flip a coin. “Heads or tails Jason?”

“Heads.” Yuzuru lifted his gloved hand up and showed him the coin. “I’ll go first then.” Jason continued, skating out into the centre of the rink.

Of course, today was the day Jason landed an almost flawless quad salchow. It was almost as good as one of Javier’s trademark jumps himself. Yuzuru rubbed at his forehead before he applauded the other.

“Your turn,” Jason smiled at Yuzuru as he high fived Shoma. “Good luck!”

Yuzuru, with a very firm look on his face, skated out into the centre of the rink. Javier watched him, fully believing in Yuzuru. His boyfriend skated around, into the three-turn entry before he launched into the air.

And promptly splatted on his face.

Shoma let out an evil cackle and high-fived Jason. “We win!” He laughed. “Ohhh, we’re going to have so much fun making you look insane.”

Yuzuru glared at them as Javier helped him up. “Sorry Javi.”

“It’s alright,” he dusted off Yuzuru’s legs, “but I’ll make sure Brian knows to work on the quad salchow, okay?”

“This,” Shoma shoved his phone in front of the pair, “is what you have to wear.”

* * *

“Welcome!”

Javier half recoiled, and Yuzuru let out a little squeak when Stephane opened up the door. The European was wearing a weird nearly skin tight red _thing_ with black gloves, a black mask with white whiskers connected, and red ears. He pretended to purr as he opened the door and smiled at them.

“Wow. You guys look amazing. Come in, come in!”

“You look…. Terrifying,” Javier said with a laugh as he looped an arm around Yuzuru’s waist.

Javier had coloured his brown curls with green temporary hair spray. Pale face paint covered his tanned skin, and little face paint details of fake tattoos were decorating his cheeks. He was dressed in a sharp black suit with a white shirt and bowtie. In his hand, he held onto a fake handgun. Red lipstick covered his mouth, smeared slightly.

Yuzuru looked like a mixture of a dream and a nightmare. His black hair had grown out slightly and it was just about long enough to pull into two tiny pigtails. He’d dipped one in pink temporary hair colour, and the other with blue. The matching eyeshadow was put on messily; it not only covered his eyelashes but it half ran down his cheeks in smears. A fake little heart tattoo had been drawn onto his cheek, his red lipstick was smeared across his chin, but it was his outfit that stole all the attention. He had on a white shirt with red decorations across the top and on the elbows. Black swirly letters covered his chest, spelling out “Daddy’s Lil’ Monster.” His slim waist was highlighted by silver and black belt that held up red and booty shorts that barely covered half of Yuzuru’s ass. His long toned legs were covered in fishnet tights, and went down to a pair of white high heeled ankle boots, and Yuzuru placed the baseball bat on his shoulder with a grin.

“Fabulous couple’s costume,” Stephane led them in through his house into the kitchen where various bottles of alcohol covered the table. Everywhere was decorated in thick fake cobwebs as well as other Halloween decorations. “Help yourselves boys. Oh, and if you’re going to get busy like the Joker and Harley Quinn might, there are spare rooms upstairs. Have a good evening!”

“Well, I thought we gave you a challenge you couldn’t meet,” Yuzuru and Javier turned around to see Jason and Shoma standing next to each other. Jason was dressed in a white shirt and sinfully tight white pants that reminded Yuzuru of his own Let’s Go Crazy trousers. He had feathered white wings on his back and a sparkly silver halo on his head. Shoma, next to him, had on a black and red corset tied tightly and nearly skin tight black jeans. Little red devil horns sat amongst his curls. Shoma pointed at them with a little red pitchfork. “You don’t look that bad.”

“Neither do you,” Yuzuru commented, swiping a cup of water as Javier opened up a beer. “You both look great, actually. Everyone looks really good here.”

Jason nodded, looking around. Boyang and Nathan had clearly come together, with Boyang wearing a familiar red and blue fake latex suit, and Nathan in his blue, white, and red suit with a familiar red and white shield: Spiderman and Captain America. Javier burst out laughing at Matteo’s clearly homemade ghostbuster costume, shaking his head fondly as he watched the other speak animatedly to Deniss in a skeleton costume. Evgenia and Wakaba, as Mortica and the corpse bride, were dancing around together to Stephane’s <strike>Deniss’s</strike> playlist. Next to them, Rika, Kaori, and Satoko in near matching costumes were chatting together: Rika was in pink, Kaori in green, and Satoko in blue.

“Powerpuff girls,” Yuzuru half jumped as Keiji leaned on him with half a smile. He had on a sharp suit, and he was swirling _something_ around in a glass. “Nice costume by the way.”

“Thanks,” Yuzuru grinned. “Who exactly are you?”

“Cooper. From Twin Peaks,” Keiji wiggled his eyebrows at him. “I’m basically a sexy cop.”

Yuzuru snorted, shaking his head. Vincent and Alina arrived together, coming into the kitchen, and Yuzuru actually giggled. Alina looked phenomenal. She clearly put significant effort into her black swan costume, and she wore a black masquerade style mask and a beautiful black balletic tutu. Vincent, however, had put in significantly less outfit. His costume consisted of a white shirt and jeans. A white shirt that read “404 error, costume not found.” Yuzuru found himself giggling at it. Nam and Keegan arrived too, carrying as much cider between them as they could. Both had on cowboy costumes as they greeted Stephane with a grin.

The last to arrive were, as Yuzuru affectionately called them, the Toronto Cricket Club Choas Trio. Jun arrived first, wearing an adorable panda outfit including a very fluffy jumper, cute makeup, and a panda ear headband. Conrad was the next to arrive. He already had beautiful, sharp cheekbones that he’d highlighted with more makeup, and he had on fake fangs, a little fake blood dripping down his cheeks, and a sharp suit. Jun saw him and frowned.

“What are you?”

“A vampire?” Conrad said with a frown back at Jun’s panda costume. “What are you?”

“A panda!”

“Wait,” a third voice jumped in. They both turned to see Joseph wearing a ripped shirt with fake blood on it and he’d half painted his face green, “I thought we were going to be zombies together?”

“No? We said we’d be vampires.” Conrad argued.

“You’re both wrong! We said we’d be animals!” Jun protested, shaking his head so vigorously he nearly knocked off his headband. “We were meant to have the best trio costume! Come on guys!”

“You look great anyway,” Conrad said with a shrug, sipping from his red plastic cup. “I’ll make it up to you about the costumes some other time.”

“You’d better,” Jun said with a pout, swiping a red cup off the table and bottle. Javier snatched the bottle from his hands and Yuzuru appeared behind the teenagers, shaking his head.

“You are baby.” Yuzuru said firmly. “No alcohol.”

“Stephane said I could!” Jun protested with a glare. “Joseph and Conrad are drinking!”

“Conrad is nineteen and Canadian adult. Joseph is also baby, but he’s already started drinking.” Yuzuru tapped the baseball bat in his hands with a glare.

Jun tried to snatch the bottle from Javier, but the older pair were having none of it. Despite Jun being taller than them, he couldn’t reach the bottle Javier held well out of his reach. He gave up, pouting like a cute panda before he headed over to the space Stephane had labelled as the dancefloor.

“Well well Stephane, isn’t this a beautiful event?”

Stephane turned away from Keegan with a half empty bottle of red wine in his hand only to frown. “Johnny. I don’t remember inviting you.”

“No, I don’t remember you inviting me either.” Guests parted around Johnny like the red sea, leaving a space between him, in a sharp suit with his hair styled wildly, and Stephane.

“Well, since you’ve made the trip, you might as well stay. But please try not to cause any problems. There are children here.”

“Ah yes, of course. A little baby panda,” Jun hid his face in Conrad’s shoulder, “a pretty little black swan,” Alina hid behind Evgenia and Wakaba, “and the adorable power puff girls.” Rika, Kaori, and Satoko glared at him. “But, as there are children here, why does dear Yuzu have half his ass out?”

Yuzuru pouted at him. “Because I lost a bet to Shoma and Jason.”

“Can you like, not stare at my boyfriend’s ass?” Javier stepped in between them, putting a protective arm around Yuzuru’s shoulders. “Stephane didn’t even invite you, Johnny, so why are you here?”

“Calm down Papi, I won’t touch your little pooh bear. But I am deeply hurt that you didn’t invite me Stephane.”

“What are you going to do, throw a Maleficent at us?”

Johnny smirked, eyes flashing green for a moment. The lights in Stephane’s house flickered, and a wind picked up. Javier wrapped an arm around Yuzuru tightly, pulling him closer. Jason wrapped Shoma up in his arms, watching Johnny warily. Stephane pushed Deniss, Jun, Conrad, and Joseph back as Evgenia and Wakaba stood between Johnny and Alina.

“Let’s just say you won’t forget this,” Johnny said with a smirk before he snapped his fingers, filling the whole room with green smoke, clouding everything.

When the smoke dissipated, Johnny was gone. Jason coughed, pushing himself up from the floor where he’d been knocked down. He rolled his shoulders and gasped when something else moved. Wings. The fake wings on his back had turned into real wings? He tentatively tried to move them, stroking Shoma next to him with the tip of his wing. Shoma sat up, deep brown eyes turned red, and his fake horns were now glowing bright red too. A sharp pointed tail swished behind him. Shoma smirked and pulled Jason into a sharp, passionate kiss.

“Lucifer, what—”

“Shut up and kiss me Gabriel,” Shoma whispered, dragging him down into another kiss. “If the other angels saw you, what would they think?”

Conrad sat up across the room and winced at the sharp pin points in his lower lip. He ran his tongue along his teeth and grimaced when he felt the two sharp points.

“What the fuck?” he whispered, trying to remove his fake fangs. There were no fake fans. They were the same as the rest of his teeth. His eyes flashed red as well as he became hyper aware of the blood running through everyone’s veins.

Joseph next to him grabbed his arm and made to bite it. Conrad swatted him off before he recoiled, taking in his real green skin. On Conrad’s other side, a soft panda cuddled up to his side.

“Jun?” Conrad asked softly. “Oh my God, Jun!”

The panda looked up at Conrad and nuzzled up to his side further. Across the room, a beautiful black swan waddled over to the panda and curled up next to it.

“Alina?” Conrad asked, and the swan looked up at him. “What’s happened?”

“Everyone’s kind of become their costume!” Vincent shook himself off before he glitched for a moment. “What are we meant to do? Stephane’s turned into a near feral red cat! Deniss has become just a skeleton.”

“What in tarnation?” Vincent and Conrad looked up to see Nam and Keegan leaning against each other back to back. “What’s going on?!”

“You’ve become actual cowboys?” Vincent asked before he flinched and groaned as he glitched again. “Fuck, how do we undo this?”

“Well, it’s simple really,” they all turned to see Keiji sipping at a glass again, “we just have to find Johnny and get him to reverse this spell.”

“We can do it!” Rika, Kaori, and Satoko grinned together, “cause we’re the Power Puff Girls!”

“Or we can,” Nathan adjusted his shield, “Avengers, assemble!” Boyang grinned next to him, web shooters ready.

“I’m honestly more concerned about them,” Conrad pointed to where Yuzuru and Javier were still passed out on the floor, Javier’s arms wrapped around Yuzuru’s slim waist, “cause… um… if we’ve all become our costumes….”

Yuzuru shifted in his sleep, eyes fluttering open before he looked around at everyone else in the room. A smirk spread across his face.

“Hello boys. You going to come over here and play with me?” His voice was sugary sweet, making Conrad’s skin crawl, “I’m bored! Mr J ain’t woken up get and I want someone to play with.”

“Mr J is right here,” Javier spoke up, voice heavy. He stroked Yuzuru’s stomach lightly before he helped him up, “your Mr J is right here Yuzie. You’re a whole lot of pretty and a whole lot of crazy, my queen.”

“Great,” Vincent rubbed at his forehead, “we have a devil and angel making out over in the corner, with that angel getting way too handsy for an angel, Captain America and Spiderman pretending they can sort this out, whatever those two are doing,” he gestured to where Wakaba and Zhenya were also making out together in a corner as a corpse bride and Morticia, “Matteo chasing Deniss the skeleton as a ghostbuster, two cowboys, Mr Twin Peaks over here, a vampire, a zombie, a panda and a swan, the Power Puff Girls, a weird red cat, and two psychos who are now…. Someone get the youngsters out of this room cause I personally am seeing way too much of Yuzuru Hanyu’s ass and I’m nineteen.”

Conrad looked and then wrinkled his nose. “Ew. God, I’m never going to be able to train properly again. I will never be able to look at him again.”

“How do we reverse this?” Conrad asked, shoving Joseph off him. “Also your blood is really distracting me.”

“What do you expect me to do?” Vincent rolled his eyes, glitching again. “Not have blood?”

Conrad shrugged, shrugging off Joseph once again. “I swear to God dude, get the fuck off me.”

The Jun panda started trying to climb up his legs like a tree, and Conrad scooped him up into his arms. “How come I ended up becoming the baby sitter?”

“That’s life,” Vincent shrugged, wrinkling his nose, “and God, do none of those four have any shame? I thought that Yuzuru and Shoma were prudes.”

Conrad burst out laughing. “Lies. Yuzuru is a hoe and he knows it. The fact he’s been turned into Harley Quinn changes nothing.”

Jason and Shoma were still making out against a wall with Shoma pinning Jason against it. Red lipstick covered Jason’s cheeks and neck from where he’d been attacked by Shoma’s mouth, and Shoma’s horns glowed brighter red as Jason’s hands ran through his hair. On the other side of the room, Javier’s suit jacket had been discarded along with his bowtie, and his shirt was significantly unbuttoned. Yuzuru was attacking his mouth with kisses, fingers curled into Javier’s green curls as he shamelessly grinded against the other’s leg, shirt riding up and exposing his midriff.

“Avengers, here is the plan,” Nathan and Boyang stepped forwards to speak to Conrad and Vincent, “we go, we find Weir, and we get him to change the spell.”

“Yes!” Boyang grinned, bouncing around him with a smile, “Mr Captain America that’s the best plan!”

“Yeah, great plan,” Conrad rolled his eyes, “except we have no idea where he is.”

“Then we find him.”

They shook their heads, sighing. “This party is chaos.”

Panda Jun and swan Alina cuddled up together, staying out of the chaos as much as possible. Rika, Kaori, and Sakoto started a shouting match against Nathan and Boyang about their plans. Vincent kept glitching, Keegan and Nam started talking complete nonsense that was “cowboy-esque”, Deniss was still being chased by Matteo, Keiji was sitting in the corner thinking, and the others were in varying states of not safe for work. Evgenia and Wakaba were only making out, cuddling in the corner. Jason and Shoma were the next bad. Jason’s jacket was off and the strings on Shoma’s corset were loosened significantly. The worst ones, however, were Javier and Yuzuru. The pair were really turned into the Joker and Harley Quinn. For hours, Vincent and Conrad were trying to dodge most of the problems.

And then the clouds cleared.

Dressed in a beautiful all black dress with a long train and with a black hat on, Yuna Kim herself glided through the chaos. She placed a hand on Stephane’s forehead, pulling him out of the feral cat state he was in and turning him back to normal. She smiled lightly at him before she tutted.

“It would have been easier for you to just invite Johnny.”

“You’re telling me that now? I’ve realised it myself Yuna.”

“Just be quiet and let me sort this all out.”

A calming blue mist filled the room. Jun turned back into a boy dressed in a panda costume. Alina turned back into herself in her black swan costume. Everyone turned back to normal. Well, normal ish.

Yuzuru let out a shriek at his state of undress and pulled on his shirt quickly. Javier turned bright pink as he started getting dressed too. Jason and Shoma both went slightly pink too, dressing each other quickly. Yuzuru picked up his baseball bat and buried his face in Javier’s shoulder.

“We never ever let Shason choose our costumes again, agreed?”

“Agreed.”


End file.
